


Her Light

by ayaxroses



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran is unable to understand why these feelings are taking over him. Why he can't just walk away from the life he knew and move on. The reason, is Aya. His most precious one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I guess you could consider this an alternate ending, Ran and Aya, after two years they only share that one phone call. It broke my heart so see that scene, and it didn't help I was already an asthma-induced emotional nut-job when I saw this. He asks if his sister is happy, his last task before leaving Japan. This is an incest story brotherxsister so you are warned. Also Aniki = older brother, the term of endearment I chose for Aya to use to Ran.

The sound of the phone ringing forbade the young girl of her earlier thoughts. She had remembered, her parents, the birthday celebration and Ran. Her only family, her precious elder brother.

"Oi Aya, can you get that" a male voice asked aloud, carrying a large box in front of him, most likely filled with some type of soil. The blue haired girl smiled. "Yes" she said rather cheerfully. It was obvious she loves her work, it was a benefit being around lovely flowers all the time.

The roses were always her favorite since she was a young teenage girl. They were the most beautiful flower and perhaps the most painful flower at the same time. They kind of reminded her of...

"Brrrrriiiiing"

"Hey Aya can you get that," her co-worker called out to her.

"Sure" She answered, keeping her attention off of the roses near by. She picked up the phone, smiling as if it could reach the customers through the line.

"Hello, this is 'Kitty in the House', would you like to buy some flowers?" she asked, listening intently, generally it only took a few seconds for a customer to respond. Yet she kept listening, only the sound of breathing was audible. It didn't bother her or really seem like some prank.

From across the small shop was Ran Fujimiya, dressed in his usually long white coat and attire. He was leaning against the window, a part of him betraying his intentions listening to the sweet voice he had longed to hear for years. 

Finally.

The Weiss leaned his head, nearly against the glass looking to hopefully see the beautiful face of his sister. 

Aya-chan...

He could only think fondly, feeling his reservations die at every passing word, there was no amount of courage he could have to see her again and to leave.

This had to be it, he had to say goodbye.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the soft, now womanly voice had beckoned. A soft smile turned upon Ran's face, this was his weakness. 

"Hello?"

The one part of his heart he could never kill. Always needing to have her with him, have her live in her heart, the part of him that kept him living, being a Weiss all those years.

"Aniki?" the soft voice called again, Ran was still lost in the memory of her and him. 

Going to spring festivals, heading out to school with her, arguing over the most trifling matters, all of which Ran recalled. Even the small things like when they were children he remembered. bandaging his dear sister's leg as she scraped herself on the schoolyard. 

He had loved her heart and soul, and it was demented to keep doing this. 

"Aniki is that you?" she asked again, Ran's eyes that had been closed, locked in a world between them, came right open.

"Aniki please?" her voice was practically begging, it was too beautiful. Ran having the strength in his first Weiss years would have to be at her side in an instant. His arms wrapped around her keeping her safe and warm, from whatever life would throw at her.

Yet he's grown since then and learned when to turn his heart off, even if it would all come back to haunt him later.

"Aniki? It's me, Aya" Aya-chan gasped out, she wasn't shaking, not as much as Ran felt himself do.

He breathed out into the phone. Things had changed in this world and he was going to destroy the evil still existing until people would stop killing.

It was the world Sena believed in after all. 

"Aya" he spoke her name as if it were the most fragile and precious thing he could say.

Not going to lose his composure, he continued, knowing she was listening. 

'"Tell me are you happy?" he asked, his heart breaking at the thought of any answer she said, because this would be it. This would be their goodbye.

"Yes, I'm very happy." she assured him, the blue haired girl clutched the phone tight to her ear, as if time could stop, and the second hand would freeze right there.

If something like time could stop, everything would be much more simple. He wouldn't leave again, and they wouldn't have to say goodbye ever again. If only the hands of time would stop their cruel,cruel never stopping motions.

"Good." Ran answered, hanging up the second after, he didn't need to say goodbye or hear it from her. His heart was already broken, and he could only numb the bleeding so much.

This was it, he would seek redemption again for his sins, ridding the world of its evil until his last breathe. She was happy and would be okay. Everything was done.

Hearing her happiness was all he needed, with or without him needing to be there. That's all he needed, or so he reminded himself, constantly. Ran excited leaving a red rose by the small glass shelf in the phone booth.

Aya had no words to say, not that she was given the opportunity. Brother.. she had cried internally. Screaming out his name inside of her head, wanting to reach him, wherever he was. Why couldn't he have stayed to talk, why couldn't she be with him now. Why was this world so twisted?

So lonely. Are you happy Ran?

"Who was that?" the male voice of her co-worker asked, Aya couldn't bear to look at him. She directed her gaze towards the floor, as the trails of tears were dripping down her cheeks. Her long blue bangs hid the expression in her eys.

"My brother," her voice remained hopeful, though her everything inside was crumbling down. She was happy, finally hearing Ran's voice. He's alive. "He was wishing for me to be happy here" Aya answered, longer trails of tears broke out.

The walls that were holding all her pain and longing, had formed the moment she finally woke up and learned about the real Ran. 

The walls were crumbling. 

She wiped below her eyes quickly, turned to the boy and smiled.

She had been arranging a bouquet of freesia's for a young girl about her age. "Thank you" Aya had smiled, "Come again." 

Ran.

The girl nodded "Goodbye" 

Ran.

She could only enjoy her life because of him, because of this brother so far away from her. Sakura had told her much about "Aya's" life, her savior, he had done everything for her, while using her name.

When the time had came for her shift to be over, Aya waved goodbye to Sakura and Takeru the new boy who had started working there. 

She walked a different route, trying to clear her thoughts and compose herself. She wasn't sure Sakura would be too happy to know everything about Ran or to hear he was leaving again.

"Aniki, Where did you go..." Aya cried, she glanced at the sun-setting sky.

There something catching her eye, that old phone booth, and a bright red flower inside of it. She must have been crazy and felt herself possessed. Why would it matter she had seen many many roses before?. She was incredibly drawn to it, so she opened the door.

There was that one fresh and trimmed red rose, lying there in the open. Aya grabbed the flower, regardless of the thorns being present or not (which they fortunately were gone)

Aya clenched it tight to her chest before heading back to her apartment. That red rose, her favorite flower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ran came again, that same street, towards the old flower shop. His sister and all those memories with Weiss, he couldn't be blamed for wanting to linger.

That day, this day, his heart twisted and corrupted for the idea, again. To try and contact her, check on her one last time and hear her voice. Aya-chan, was his angel, the only one who he could find hope in through this dark bleak world.

His first step was to pick up some luggage so he could begin packing for his trip, the farther away he was from her, the better. She wouldn't have to be involved and that would be enough. Yet the day went on where he found heart betraying his usually logic. His steps were subconsciously leading him back to her. 

His sister was the one exception, for with all missions, friends, and overall sense of justice, she had been held up that much higher.

He would do anything so she would remain happy. "Hmm.." Aya sighed, eyes downcast. Sometimes, he just wished things would go back the way it was, before her 16th...

It was only a week after their conversation, he felt something inside him swelling. As if all he had felt for so long, was fleeting.

There was a purpose with Aya, he needed some internal recognition so he would know he was doing good, despite how much his heart died, like it did each mission.

Ran, looked at his watch, half-past noon, this was usually the time when Ken, Omi or Youji would demand their lunch break. 

They would sometimes even close up the shop for a while, and leave many broken hearted girls waiting outside.

Aya grinned at the thought of Omi and Ken, lightly arguing like a married couple (mainly Omi claiming Ken was day-dreaming too often and should have helped out more carrying the heavy boxes of pots). Ken would respond with a proud, "I work plenty hard enough." Ken would taunt him holding up the boys bento just out of the younger boys reach. Omi sticking his tongue out, as if he were just another silly teenager. Ran could see the two of them blushing, when Omi would lean too close.

Youji would blow kisses at the girls, before covering the shop so there were not any girls or boys peeking in. A dreamy look on his face after seeing some of his admirers.

They needed to have this break from the shop It wasn't that they didn't dedicate themselves, it was just that if they didn't eat or sleep (which often wasn't possible on long missions), they could die. They needed to be in their best shape and ready for anything.

Aya-Ran blinked, he was standing on the sidewalk and he felt a tug on his coat. Below him was a little girl, smiling much like his sister when she was a girl, she had long red hair and freckles all over her face. Ran smiled sweetly down at her.

"Hey, Mister you're gonna miss the light~" she had informed him. The man had noticed she was indeed right and the walking symbol was green. Aya smiled again at the young girl. 

His eyes shifted, as he saw her shrink down, trying to hide behind him.

"Alice-Hey-Alice! Where are you?" an adolescent boy called out, shaggy brown hair covering a large half of his face. He took a break to catch his breath, hunched over, hands on his knees.

"Aghh..Alice!" he lectured her, "You can't just go bothering people like that and-you know mom wouldn't want you talking to people you don't know."

She pouted, her eyes in a watery swirl. "B-but? I was just helping him." The boy stepped behind Ran, grabbing the younger girls hand. He bowed in front of Aya. 

"Sorry for my sister," the boy responded before they both walked ahead of Aya.

That twisted feeling inside of him was starting to ache. He had indeed missed the light.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was only 3 days until the trip, he held the thin e-tickets in his hand for both him and Ken ,who had promised to start a new life with him. He thanked whatever God might exist for having a friend that wouldn't leave him alone. Losing Aya again, *and* being completely would have been far too much.

Ran headed out of the apartment, after giving a swift comb through his growing locks of silky red hair. He was remembered a teacher by some people, and didn't want to look like someone who had completed a "mission" just last night.

Yet, again his...everything betrayed him. Ran reached toward his side, taking a rose in hand. These were his last days, and lately she was constantly on his mind, more than usual.

Ran argued with himself internally, an idea to see her again. The thought occurred while he glanced across the room, at a picture of him and Aya together.

Thoughts of being with her flashed across him, and he felt himself desiring that image more than was ever considered okay.

He couldn't help but ask himself..What if he hadn't become a Weiss or he had shielded her before the car. Would everything be-

-No!-

Ran screamed internally, he feared, had things not gone as cruel as they were. Had they lived together as a family, and been around her constantly he may have done something he'd regret.

He may have ruined whatever good image she held of him.

He could've realize his urges and feelings far too late, and may not have been able to keep it all inside. She would have been mortified, they were brother and sister after all.

Absence made the heart grow fonder, yet for Ran it broke, piece by piece. The pieces of his heart would sting like daggers, everyday he'd come back seeing his unconscious sister in the hospital. 

Ran gained the control, being a Weiss to suppress himself.

The years away from her kept confirming, he was right.

It disgusted him, but little inside him could argue, it was anything else. He was already a killer and reasoned, he was a grave sinner already. So even though it was wrong and would never be accepted by it.

Ran Fujimiya was in love with his sister.

Two days until his trip, Ran was so sure he had made up his mind. Whatever possessed this angel with black wings, to take a trip down memory lane? Especially this close to his restart in life.

He looked past it again, the "Kitty in the House", right in front of him and his everything so close to him. He turned away quickly not wanting to be seen and mostly not to see her. Ran feared his resolves would all fade away the moment he saw her face.

Seeing Aya-chan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the last day before he was to leave, Ran had taken his final moments to again, say goodbye. He hesitated, grip loosening on the flower in his pocket before placing it, into that same phone booth.

They do die after all in several days, so giving Aya a fresh new rose would be- Ran shook his head feeling himself go mad, he didn't even get out of sight from the shop, his sister could easily see him here!

This was it though, she wouldn't get involved, and they had said their goodbyes. No matter how empty it felt, how much he concealed.

Aya..I wanted to.. the red head's hand clasped around his forehead. Why? Why is this haunting me...again?

He kept asking himself, and debating what he could have said. Or if he could really manage to say anything more then "Are you happy?'

Ran turned for his last time, on his heel. Shaking the image of the earlier days with the Weiss, that brother and sister he saw, and Aya

It was sad to say it would end here. This was only for the best. He told himself.

The red-head managed to make it to the parking lot and glanced around for his car. "Dammit why can't I even remember something like this now,!" he cursed at himself. He never had been this careless.

He finally spotted his car and started towards it.

"Mmm.." there was a light hum.

A part of him died, hearing the sound, of what is his salvation, inches away from him. Just a tiny whisper. The arms he could only dream of, were hanging around his waist. She stood behind him. He didn't need to guess who it was, he knew. He knew.

"Aya" he cried, god he was a fool, and did he miss that voice. He didn't think it was possible for him to lose control of his senses, or love Aya anymore then he did that moment.

"You should go!" he hoarsely spoke to her, failing to keep his shaking under control. Just leave before I..

"No, Aniki..." she mumbled out, breathing into his neck. Aya-chan hadn't seen her brother since he was 18, and all those years she just figured he would be gone. As far away from her as possible. 

"You don't know how happy I was to finally hear from you," she tightened her hold around him, and buried herself into his neck. Ran shivered from the contact, and held his hands to his waist, over his sister's own.

He sighed deeply, only after a moment of silent hesitation he turned back to see her. Ran had gulped, it was only a quick glimpse. She was beautiful, soft blue locks of blue hair he could now feel tickling his neck. Those beautiful violet eyes, that held nothing back when they met with his own.

Her body was slender, with perfectly placed curves, her breasts and hips showing how she had grown as a woman. She was not the same teenage girl he knew from before.

"I love you." Aya whispered, leaning closer to him, and breaking through that wall Ran had held up for so long.

"You should go," was what his words and thoughts reasoned aloud. He turned around, only to be met with those violet eyes, swirling a mixture of hurt, concern and a love he thought was only in his mind.

The way he protested only made her cling tighter to him. "No!" she would protest, her older brother forced himself to break away from her grasp as he headed away towards to his car. Soft whimpering lay behind him, and he wished he were stronger than this

His sister opened her mouth to speak only to be wrapped up against a very strong warm body. Her head being forced to lay against Ran's shoulder and arms holding tight onto her waist as if letting go would have her disappear again.

He whispered her name countless times, "Aya, Aya, Aya..." again and again to the point where she could hear his voice breaking, but she was held so tight against him she was prevented from seeing his face.

I missed you. I love you...so much..Aya. he would whisper these sweet words to her and refuse to let her look into his eyes. He knew if she did that he would really break and he wouldn't get to move on to his new life. He was doing a terrible job of it already.

"You have to Aya... Aya, Leave!" Ran demanded of her in a sharp voice that contradicted his actions, there were fresh tears flowing down his bristling skin. He only slightly loosened his hold, but must have believed it was enough for her to get away.

She shook her head furiously. "No! I won't leave you again, Ran!" her voice began whimpering as she lay her head against Ran's strong chest. "I heard everything from Sakura, and I know...what you have done for me.."

At the thought of Ran pulling away she clung tightly arms around his neck, Aya leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Ran's lips. Her brother's mouth was slightly ajar, and his eyes looking lost, confused.

"I won't leave you!" she shouted out, the walls of the parking garage creating a lovely echo. Aya upon hearing herself shrunk back down, a dark shade of pink tainting her skin. She clung to her older brother again and flushed her face against his chest.

"Aya," he tried reasoning with her, but upon seeing her flushed face. Eyes swirling as if to start releasing tears, he couldn't take it any longer.

"I'll go anywhere, please anywhere, as long as its with you! I missed you, too. Aniki," she pleaded with him, fists clenched and pounding against his shirt. She did this again and again for every syllable she spoke.

"Don't leave..." Aya murmured it was barely audible.

"Aya," Ran reasoned, "I can't.."

"Ran, do you remember what you asked me?" Aya questioned him, lips tracing against his cheek. His skin had been much rougher more coarse then when they last were together.

"I can't,-I won't! be happy if you're like this!" she continued on, pressed against him. "I know you are lonely, and I hate seeing you like this. Like this I-I can't be happy at all!"

Ran's eyes wavered, seeing the stubborn actions of his precious sister. Her hands were clenched tight against his shirt, wrinkling the fabric underneath them.

Ran breathed out, holding a finger under her chin, making it so she was at eye level with him. He felt himself losing control, and settled his lips on her temple before he could do anymore damage.

"Come on," Ran said, holding down a button on his key, unlocking the door of his car. He broke away only to open the door to his car for her, he saw her standing there for a moment before she understood. She ran to his side, embracing him again, before getting into the car.

Ran leaned down, like he had many years ago, to see what was the matter, where she was hurt. This wasn't a cut or a scrape he could bandage up, he noticed with the tears falling down her face. Her arms were tight around him, and she was torn between crying and laughing.

One of Ran's fingers found themselves tracing her cheek leading up to her eyes and wiping the wet tears away. He kissed her again on the forehead and went into the car.

He asked again, where she would like to go, much like he did that night. She never truly got to celebrate her birthday. They agreed on going to a traditional Japanese style restaurant, and Aya laid her head against his shoulder as he started the car.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for taking me to dinner, Aniki." Aya politely said, before Ran closed the door to his apartment behind them.

He took off his long dark coat and tossed it to the side, landing on his desk. Aya smiled up at him. 

"Ran..." 

He returned the gesture with a soft smile, something breaking inside, as he still rarely looked her in the eyes.

"Aniki?" the blue haired girl-no-woman had voiced her concern. Ran smiled down at the girl, causing her to gasp. Her held her close to his heart, before taking her into a soft, lingering kiss.

"Ran..."

"You should go, its not too late for me to take you back to your hom-" He was interrupted by the soft and elegant finger covering his lip.

"I want to spend time with you, Ran. I've missed you these years. Don't make me go away..." her eyes quivered, and she found herself sitting on the edge of his bed, a stubborn act that she wouldn't go. His apartment seeming very small, and empty, it was almost sad.

His every gaze was on her, she could feel it, but the moment he went to return the gesture his attention would be elsewhere.

"Aya, I-" he tried composing himself, leaning against the desk afraid to take a step closer. He didn't want to scare her, why did he still hold on to this. "I love you, but you-we shouldn't be here."

"Where is here?" the girl teased a laugh, her hand delicately placed on her cheek. 

He wouldn't fall for that. "Aya!"

"But-" she protested a hand held out to him, trying to touch him. He still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm tainted," Ran exclaimed, holding arms out to the side of him. He was making large hand gestured, pointing out each reason he could think of that they shouldn't be here.

"In more ways than one.."

Aya retracted her hand, seeing as he wouldn't let her touch him again. She had heard stories, mainly just of Takatori, and of him fighting to protect her. He was her older brother and like a guardian angel to her all these years. "Where will you go?" her shaken voice, asked.

Aya looked up at Ran hoping for a reaction, he clenched his hand tightly, and continued his downward gaze. "Somewhere, far away from Japan...you shouldn't stay close to me Aya, it'll be better if I take you back, So..." he was pleading with her.

"No!" she sharply shouted out, and sat up from the bed only to run to him. He wouldn't look at her, so she held close to him, wrapping herself around him. Now all he could see was her. "Why do you have to go? I'm not afraid of you Ran.."

"Aya-no." he sounded scared backing away from her and their earlier contact. "For starters, I haven't even seen you the way I should. Or thought of you the way a brother should..." he was sobbing, Such a mess.

"Aniki..?" she called

"If you ever want to return to a normal life, you will have to stay away from me.."

"But-"

"Aya, I've always.." Ran continued on.

"Aniki?" her voice was breaking, the cheer in her usual tone completely deflated.

"That is just it. You call me and consider me "Aniki", while I haven't looked at you like I should my sister..I love you Aya," he stepped closer to his sister a hand grasping her own, and holding it over his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. "I love you, as a woman..Aya,"

The former Weiss shut his eyes closed, unable to distinguish her expression, or how she reacted right then. He wasn't sure if he could avoid dying, seeing a look of disgust in his most precious persons eyes. His lips sealed hers shut as one arm dragged her by her waist up against him, another arm on her upper back, massaging her into the kiss.

Ran. Her soft feminine voice called out to him, as she wrapped herself around him, a hand held against his cheek. She broke away from the kiss, until he looked at her. 

"I-I" she felt embarrassed as she was crying too, something she had been doing almost constantly since hearing his call to the shop.

Aya leaned to back away from her. "This is the kind of man I am, Aya," his words were like a sharp warning, and she could tell he was fighting himself.

She felt something inside of her flutter, as her other arm hung around his neck, and Aya leaned up to kiss him.

It was an innocent, closed-mouth kiss, she continued. "I also...Ran, I've always needed," she cried out, and sealed his lips shut right after. "You"

Her older brother was having trouble keeping up, closing his eyes slowly, only to glimpse at the stray tears which had finally stopped. She was serious...I can't hurt her though.

Ran felt something inside him stir as he pulled her insanely close and hard up against him. He began to cry, breathing her name against her lips, before he deepened it. Ran was reluctant, sticking out his tongue from the small gap between their mouths. Aya opened her eyes, only to see her brother had truly felt the same.

They were both tainted, didn't he see? She knew it was wrong on many levels, to many people, but she'd rather be holding him in hell, than being alone in heaven. 

Aya had been holding a small finger to his eyelids, to clean his tears.

She then wrapped herself around him again.

She widened the gap in her mouth and met Ran's tongue with her own, they were becoming one. Together, impossibly close, Ran and Aya lost themselves in their own world.

It had been lingering in their mind since their teen years, and after so long, so very long, they were here. "Aniki..-Ran" she held the words close to her heart and their lips were sealed. Ran's tongue diving into the moist cavern of his sister's mouth, he shouldn't have wanted it this bad. To explore and understand more about Aya through an intimate act.

Repeating an earlier gesture he held a hand to the small of Aya's back before massaging her tongue against him own.

"Mmnn. O-oh..R-ran." she moaned out, feeling his tongue brush against the tip of her mouth, causing a tingly feeling from all over. He couldn't help but cry from that. This was his reality, Aya was really here with him, in his arms.

His tongue danced around with Aya's, massaging all along her tongue's length so they could meet together. He made sure to ravish her and held her close to him.

Their chests were flushed right next to one another. Aya groaned into his mouth, and he could feel her chest changing and hardening against him. It wasn't too hard to say he was beyond gone at this point.

It was actually Aya being bold and leading them back towards the tip of the bed. She crawled up onto his bed only to lean up, and press her lips to his neck. Her eyes glistened urging him to come and join her.

"Aya.." he whispered, eyes downcast again.

"What is it, Ran?" her voice laced with concern as she began lifting the hem of his shirt up, feeling the warm skin underneath.

"If you don't leave now, I won't be able to control myself, and..." Aya now knew he was still crying, his cheeks wet and stained, eyes red and somewhat puffy. "It won't be the same. You won't-"

Aya took her brother's hand and held it right between her two soft breasts. She closed her eyes, and held up his hand only to kiss it. "Ran, I've known my life wouldn't be normal..for a while now. It may sound foolish or selfish, but I only want-no I need you! There is no one else. I-I won't leave you..I won't leave you alone,"

Not again, never again.

She could hear the rustling of fabric, after Ran squeezed her hand tight. He all but tore of the light shirt, and once pulling it over his head, threw it to the ground. He leaned down to Aya's level and held her against his now exposed skin.

He was so warm but also very strong and very damaged. She traced around the scars and cuts on his body. "You don't want to be involved like this.." Ran reasoned with her, though he knew he had already lost their battle. As she lured him into laying down on his back, she straddled him.

"I-I need to be with you.." she spoke softly, lips tracing every inch of his skin, softer kisses and licks upon the scars she would find. She continued her ministrations as if they would actually heal the injuries this way.

Occasionally she would travel up to her brother and kiss him deeply on the lips. A thin veil of saliva separating them when they finished.

"Ahnnn..Aya!" Ran started breathing quite heavily, feeling her hands all along his body, and later to his sex. She had stopped at his groin, feeling him through the fabric. It seemed like it was hurting him.

"Aya-please, don't..I'll just lose it" he backed away slightly, with his half undone jeans, and cupped her face. Ran got up from the bed, lowering his clothes down until they were around his ankles. He walked out of them, and Aya couldn't help but blush. She was able to have brother, Ran, as a man. Finally.

Ran's erection was quite obvious and his face was flushed, eyes glazed over in love, lust and just about every kind of passion.

"May I?" he asked,

Aya looked up at him, being softly kissed for that action alone. She nodded, "Yes..of course"

The blue haired woman laid down against the mattress, she felt Ran lift the rim of her dress up and over her waist. He slowly exposed each inch of her, lifting her dress up. Ran had been admiring her and whispering words of love, for what seemed like every second.

"Ran," he noticed her body begin to shiver, as her uncovered her two beautiful breasts. They belonging to Aya, had to be beautiful, as Ran reasoned. 

He felt himself gushing and a smile over take his features.

Aya held her arms up, feeling like a child,as if she couldn't undress herself. Aya grabbed Ran's hands and helped them remove her clothing. She wore light blue panties and a bra.

She helped by unhooking the back of her bra, throwing the light blue fabric to their collection of clothing. Aya smiled, "Its okay,"

"I love you, Ran" she whispered, Ran straddled over Aya this time. Their chests up against one another, he could feel her nipples harden even more right against his chest. They both felt a surge of electricity rushing through them, at the contact.

He ravished her, first her lips, tongues dancing as Ran leaned up and took a hand to massage her breasts. They felt so warm and soft against his hand he felt like losing himself. "Nnn..Ra-Ran," she would call out.

His lips went from her lips, temple, jaw, neck and then lips again. Finally his lips had met with his hand and began to pleasure her. He kissed her nipple, and took his other hand to he was massaging both.

She arched her back, leaning into each and every individual touch. She could feel her body becoming wet from this, and blushed.

After a few moments of sucking, and licking her left breast he moved over to the right, and repeated his actions. He looked her in the eyes, which would only assure him it was okay.

In those eyes, he knew his answer.

His hand continued to brush along her body, caressing each and every inch of her. He felt his hand falling down below her waist, which caused Aya to cry out.

He could feel through the underwear, she was wet. Ran slipped a finger under her panties, softly brushing against her clit , and soon a second one. His fingers massaged all around her as his hand and most worked on her breasts.

She was breathing heavily now. 

"Aya," he called, before continuing to move the rest of himself lower. He left several soft kisses, lips touching all of her, her stomach, hands, waist and finally meeting to her entrance.

Ran sat up to remove the small amount of clothing, and noticed Aya wince, turning her gaze to the side. "You're beautiful" he assured her and leaned up for a kiss, working his fingers around her body and slipping one-then-two fingers inside her.

"Ahh...R-r-ran" she would trip over her own words being driven crazy by his actions. His lips touched her lower set of lips as the fingers worked inside her, they stroked again, and again until finding the spot that made her cry out. She held both hands to the side of Ran's head, her fingers getting lost in his hair and pulled him up to kiss her.

Aya moaned into his mouth, as she felt Ran reach her spot, and came for the first time. Ran pulled his fingers out and kissed Aya back with a passion, loving every single sound from her throat. He leaned up to lick the moisture from his fingers and down enough to lick the remaining wetness from her sex.

Ran looked down admirably at his sister, he was completely lost in the world of Aya. She smiled at him, before leaning up to kiss him again.

Ran took her legs and held them up enough so he could move. "Is it okay, Aya?"

"Ran.."

"We can stop here and-

She nodded, "I'd be upset if you did." her smile taking over everything as he felt his whole length sliding inside her.

Aya. He hadn't felt anything like this, and never expected anything to feel this good. Being inside her was like heaven, she was so warm and soft. He felt as though her whole body was inviting him. A place finally where he belonged.

Aya kept her eyes shut, after the impact, which only hurt a little at first. Ran had been so gentle with her. She had bled, but found her body adapting within a moment. She gave a nod and smiled for her brother to continue. He thrust his body forward, in and out. In and out, over and over again searching for the spot she loved to have touched.

"A-ah Ran"

"Ran"

"Ran" she kept breathing out his name, as if it were the only word she knew how to say, and he loved it. Ran held both of her legs up higher and upon his shoulders

"Nnnngh.!" She certainly felt the thrust deepen, and Ran thought he was going to lose it. He wanted to come with her though, to keep this up until she truly felt pleasure. He leaned down for another kiss as he felt arms circling around his back.

Each and every thrust was now being met with a moan, and he thought it would come, until he heard.

"Ran."

He was already pulled out, but had expected to be inside her. Instead he noticed a grin upon his sister's face 

"Let me," she leaned back, and encouraged him to let her take control.

"Lie down," she ordered, and adjusted herself so she was sitting right upon him. She slowly lowered herself down and began riding on Aya. The pace began to quicken as she found her most sensitive areas being hit.

Ran was thrusting along with her and it was hard to tell who had lost themselves and who was in control.

"Ahhh-!" Aya moaned, feeling the g-spot being hit again, and feeling herself lose all her senses. She was orgasming and felt Ran coming in her. She was had came right with him and pulled herself out, lying to the side of her brother.

Aya kissed him sloppily, and held a hand to his face, caressing it. 

Aya.

He spoke lovingly, holding her against him, she rested his head on his chest.

As Aya was feeling sure Ran had fallen asleep on her, she leaned over to kiss him lightly again. "Aya," he breathed out her name causing her to lean back in surprise.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" she giggled, as far as she reasoned she should be the one thanking him for protecting her all these years.

"For saving me." he explained, before finally drifting off to sleep and grasped her arm, beckoning for her to stay close to him. She wouldn't leave him, and as long as she could remember he had been her savior.

She was the light of his world, the reasoning behind his actions and the love that saved him. It was her light that kept him from going crazy, and her love that made him feel at peace. Aya.. he would say again that night, this time sure she was with him, by his side.


End file.
